Deceitful Facade
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: Mickey Makoola is the new kid at the famous all boys Kinkow High School for the rich and spoiled... There's only one problem: Mickey is Mikayla... That and the fact that there are two other new students... And their names rhyme with Roomer and Rady. Idea adopted from yummy42!
1. Chapter 1

**Deceitful Facades**

**Adopted from yummy42! Who credits this idea to hummanuscriptor. Well, hope you enjoy!**

Mikayla POV:

"Bye, Dad. I'm just headed to school!" I called as I headed out the door.

"Bye, baby girl!" He smiled at me. "Tell Tristan hi for me!"

I winced at that. "Uh-huh…"

Allow me to explain. My dad thinks I'm going to island school. Well, I am… But he thinks I'm going to public school. That's where he's wrong. Starting today I'll be attending Kinkow High School, for all the rich and spoiled. I'm lucky, because my dad would never guess that I would go there. It's an all boys school. I had sent in my application under the name of a rich kid named Mickey Makoola. They had thought I was perfect, as I tried to sound super snobby in my application.

When I got to school, I was amazed. It was bigger than I had ever imagined. It was a mansion, almost bigger than the castle. I ducked into the restroom, which luckily no one was in. I changed into some clothes I had "borrowed" from the kings. I tucked my hair into a hat.

Ready to go, I headed to the entrance hall. I saw a grouchy looking man, wearing a toupee. He had a gray suit and a scowl. "Name." He sounded extremely bored.

I used the snottiest voice I could muster. "Mickey Makoola. What's it to you?"

The man nodded. "All right. Come on in. I'm Mr. Snasterson. I'm the vice principal. You have…" He handed me a schedule. "Homeroom first. Good luck, the elevator is the third door to your left. The class is on the fifth floor. Take two lefts and a right, and it's the fourth classroom to your right."

I sighed, my head spinning. I followed his directions, just barely making it to class on time. I sat down in the second row, trying to keep a low profile. The bell rang, and our teacher entered. "Hello, class." It was a scary looking lady. She had red hair, pinned up in a bun, piercing green eyes, horn-rimmed glasses, and a glare that could take down a tarantula person.

She eyed us all warily. "I'm Ms. Peters. Now, this year we have three new students. The first one is Mickey Makoola. Please stand up Mickey."

I threw her a pleading glance but she took no notice. I stood up, trembling.

The class studied me intensely. "Well, Mickey? Please tell us a little about yourself." Ms. Peters insisted.

"Uh, okay." I remembered to act like a rich and spoiled kid. "I'm Mickey, but I'm sure you already know that. I just got here. My parents are billionaires, and I live in a huge house. I don't care what you think because I'm rich." I summed up, trying to fit my application.

Ms. Peters grimaced. "Yes, you're going to fit in here just fine. Please take your seat. Our other students have yet to show up yet, so I guess we'll get started."

I sat down and listened intently as Ms. Peters began to drone on about the history of our country. I was very into the lecture, when I got hit in the head with a piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it. Scribbled in messy handwriting were the words: Boring, right?

I looked back to see a kid with blonde, slicked-back hair and a self-satisfied grin. I quickly grabbed my pencil and scribbled back: Yes, I guess it is.

Tossing it backwards, I returned to listening to lecture. Unfortunately, I was just getting into it when another note landed on my desk. I opened it up and it said: Hey, I'm Franklin.

I was going to respond, when Ms. Peters grabbed the note out from under my nose. "Passing notes, I see. Well, I hate people who pass notes and don't pay attention. You have after-school detention."

I stood up. "But I was paying attention! You started by talking about Kalakai and Malakai. They were the first kings of Kinkow. You told us about how Kalakai turned evil, and created the dark side. He was turned into a fish, by his brother. His brother later had children. You were just getting to the part where our current kings came!"

She looked absolutely stunned. Mikayla frowned worriedly when she saw everyone else in the class was too. "That's right… I suppose you don't have detention. But, you do Franklin."

Franklin glared at 'Mickey.' "Now, as I was saying," Ms. Peters began. "Our current kings are Boomer and Brady. They…"

"Are here!" Two voices called from the doorway.

Mikayla stared in terror. Brady and Boomer stood, grinning. They smiled as Ms. Peters bowed, and led them to their seats. To Mikayla's horror, Brady was sitting right next to her.

"Our other two new students, THE KINGS, are here!" She cried. "Isn't this wonderful!"

Mikayla put her head on her desk and covered it with her arms. "No, it's really not…" she muttered. "Not at all…"


	2. Unexpected Secret

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Secret**

Mikayla POV:

I kept my head down for the rest of class. Today was so far not a good day. It didn't help that Brady continued to stare at me.

When class ended, I rushed out as quickly as possible. Glancing at my schedule I saw I had Geometry next. I sprinted to the elevator, where I pressed the 2 button. Stepping out, I began to run to my left. I reached the fifth door and entered.

A young lady, with short brown hair and glasses smiled at me. "Early. Good quality. I'm Miss Chance. It's nice to meet you, Mikayla."

I nodded and when to my seat. When I was half way there, I froze. Slowly, I turned around. "Did you say Mikayla?"

She beamed. "I did."

I gasped. "Oh please don't kick me out! I need the education if I ever want to go to KIG. The Kinkow Institute of Guarding!"

"Oh, sweetie. I'm not going to tell! I only know because I recognize you. I'm Laurel Chance, and I am a CoveOps agent for your father. I spy on the tarantula people, infiltrate Kalakai's castle, and most importantly…" she slyly grinned, "keep an eye on the kings."

I widened my eyes. "Wow. You're not going to tell my dad, right?"

She chuckled. "No, dear. This is your journey. You're nearly a grown-up now. It's time you make your own choices."

I was shocked. "Thank you!"

"No big. Now please," she said sharply as the kings entered, "take your seat."

I sat in the front row. To my dismay, Brady sat next to me. On his other side was Franklin. Behind him was Boomer who was sitting by a kid who was currently napping on his desk.

"Hey, dude." Brady said to me.

"Uh, hi. I mean…" I deepened my voice an octave. "Wassup?"

He nodded. "Not much. It's my first day here, you know? Hey, do I know you?"

I gulped. "Nah, I'm new too. My parents are billionaires, though. Maybe you saw me on the news."

Brady thought about it. "Hmm… No, I don't watch the news. I watch cartoons."

"Oh, yeah! You're always watching reruns of Hannah Montana!"

He looked shocked. "How'd you know that?"

"I, um, you see, uh, like, um, lucky guess?" I stuttered.

He seemed relieved. "Oh, okay. I thought you read it in Lanny's newsletter. He's always putting wacky stuff in there."

"Mmm-hmm." I agreed.

"All right class!" Miss Chance said. "Now, does anyone BESIDES MICKEY," She winked at me. "Know this shape?" She pointed to a circle.

I stifled a laugh as everyone looked confused.

"A donut!" Boomer exclaimed.

"A round thing…" Franklin muttered.

"Um… Is it a… square? No wait, rectangle! No wait, triangle! Circle? Purple? Sewing machine?" Brady asked.

"Circle is right Brady…" Then Miss Chance tilted her head. "But, uh, purple and sewing machine are not shapes."

"Yeah, Brady!" Boomer shook his head. "They're numbers!"

The rest of the class period passed just as stupidly. At some point, Miss Chance slipped me a high school level worksheet. I smiled appreciatively. I completed it just as the bell rang. The next two periods passed in a blur. It was finally lunch.

I sat at a table by myself, that is until Brady sat down across from me. "Hey! King Brady in the house!"

Used to sucking up to him, I responded. "Great to see you, my king!"

He smirked. "I know. But don't worry, dude. Eventually, you get used to my sheer awesomeness."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh."

He suddenly sighed. "Man, I hate this."

"What not having private staff to serve you?" I took a bite out of my apple.

"That too." He sighed again, but now he sounded miserable. "I hate not being able to keep an eye on my girlfriend…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?"

He blushed. "Not yet… But, she's going to island school, with a guy who's super extreme, cool, brave, fearless… And not this guy who's super extreme, cool, brave and fearless!" He pointed to himself.

I shook my head. "Rough."

He nodded. "I know. I just miss her you know? You ever liked someone like that?"

I thought for a second. "Uh, no…"

He looked at the ground. "Well… It's kinda awkward. I mean, she kinda works for me… And… Well… yeah."

I was clueless. "Is it the waffle girl?"

"Nope. Boomer has dibs. I like a guard girl."

I coughed. "A guard girl?" I was choking on my apple.

"Yeah. Her name is Mikayla."

I banged my head on the table. "Oh, boy."


	3. A Close Call Or two

**Chapter Three:**

Brady POV:

I looked at Mickey who seemed frustrated. Trying to give him space, I got up and went to sit by my brother. Boomer was sitting at the popular table, and for once in my life, when I walked over, they parted for me.

I gratefully sat next to my brother. He smiled at me. "Oh hey bro. I was just telling these cool cats what it's like to be a king!"

I nodded. "Sweet."

Boomer blabbed on for the next half hour. I have to admit, I was bored out of my mind. I seemed to be the only one. Everyone else was listening intently. There was a bunch of gasps and laughter from the others. I just didn't see the appeal, I mean really I live it every day. It's really not that big of a deal to me. It's just, well, life.

I couldn't help but glance at Mickey. What was it that made me automatically trust the guy? I didn't know but I couldn't help but feel like we had already met. Already been friends. He seemed so… familiar. But, I figured it was nothing. Wouldn't Boomer have noticed? We know all the same people! We've been together our whole life. Still, I was unable to shake the feeling I knew him.

I felt bad for Mickey. He just sat there eating a sandwich. (You think for a rich guy he'd have better food.) Every now and then he would adjust his hat, or look around nervously. When the bell finally rang, most of us dawdled around, chatted some more and leisurely strolled to our lockers. We had a different locker on every floor. They were really high-tech. Hand-scan, so we didn't have to remember five different combos. The lockers had the stuff for what was on that floor. But, anyways, most of us just mulled around. Not Mickey. The bell rang and he was gone.

I grabbed my book for the class that was next. I believe it was shop. I couldn't figure out why we had a book. I knew what I wanted to buy! Maybe it was a catalog.

When I got to the class, which was on the first floor close to the lunchroom, I saw Mickey talking to a bald, bearded man. He was very buff, and very scary. His beard was red and scruffy. He had a scar right below his eye. However, he was smiling at Mickey. I heard him say: "Oh, Mick. That is so true. I tell you, I'd like you to tell your father hi for me, will you?"

Mickey laughed. "No problem, Mr. Rockefeller. He would love to hear from you! I had no idea you were old sparring buddies!"

"Of course. How else would I have recognized you? I would know the face of Mik-" He stopped when he saw me. He bowed stiffly. "Ah, your majesty. Pleasure to meet you."

Mickey spun around, saw me and paled. "How much of that did you hear?"

I was caught off guard. "Um, just from the 'oh Mick that is so true' part."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Hi, my king."

"Hey, Mickey. You alright? You seemed upset at lunch?"

He appeared to… blush? "I'm fine. I felt, uh, sick. Yeah, sick to my stomach."

I shrugged. "No big deal. So, me and Boomer are planning on having a school wide party at the castle tonight. You want to come?"

"A-at the castle?" He stuttered in a panicked way. "I can't… My parents are, uh, wanting to spend some family bonding time?" He sounded like it was a question.

"Too bad. I would've introduced you to my guard girl girlfriend." I tried to convince him.

The main reason I wanted him to go is so I could ask Mason about him. Mason knew everyone on the island. He would know where I'd seen Mickey before.

Mickey looked extremely nervous. "You know, it's a sh-shame. I really would've liked to m-m-meet her. Oh, well. Gotta go, bye."

He scurried to a desk in the front row and sat down. I sat next to him. For the rest of the day Mickey didn't talk to, make eye contact with, or sit near me. At the end of the day I was headed home when I saw Mickey duck into a restroom with his hood up. I shrugged. It was weird he was being so secretive.

Later, I entered the castle and saw Mikayla rush in from behind me. A few minutes later, Tristan came in. "Hey Mikayla! Hi, my king!" He looked at Mikayla with concern. I grumbled to myself. "Mikayla, how come you weren't at school today?"

She paled. "Um. You see Tristan, with my guard duties I can't go to school anymore. But, don't mention it to my dad, okay? He's a little sore on the subject."

Tristan nodded. "No problem. Maybe we can go hang-gliding sometime?"

She grinned. "You know it!"

He gave her knuckles, then left.

Something wasn't right. I eyed her suspiciously. "Did he say you didn't go to school today? I saw you leave this morning with your backpack. And you just came back with your backpack. And don't think I didn't notice you kick it under the throne when Tristan came. Mikayla, what's going on?"

She gulped. "Nothing, my king. Absolutely nothing!" I cursed silently when she batted her eyelashes in a flirty manner. "I mean, would I lie to you?"

I couldn't help it. I was under her spell at that moment. "No…" I mumbled in a very daydreamy way.

She smiled. "Thanks Brady. Oh, here comes Boomer with a bunch of kids from your school. I'm assuming they're from your school. Uh, gotta go, bye."

Something about that 'gotta go, bye' seemed familiar. A little too familiar…


	4. An Interesting Find

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: I'm back! Hey guys, thanks for waiting. Things got very hectic with the holidays and all! Anyways, I need to stop discombobulating myself and get on with the story. (Hee hee I love that word!)**

Brady POV:

I was hanging out with Boomer and his friends still puzzling over what that 'gotta go, bye' had sparked. All I could think of was Mikayla's panicked expression, and her trying-to-be-reassuring smile. It was all so familiar. Something clicked though, when I heard one of Boomer's annoying friends start to blabber.

"Yeah, I'm pretty rich. Besides you kings, I'm probably the richest dude I know. Well, except for that Mickey kid. Man, that kid irks me! He is SUCH a teacher's pet." He spat.

Boomer nodded. "I hear you Frank. Me and Brady always hated kids like that, right Brady?"

"Like what?" I said, waking up out of my thoughts.

"Like that Mickey kid."

I gaped at them. "You mean that really smart boy, who has no friends?"

Boomer and Franklin both looked at each other and laughed. "That's the one." Franklin smirked.

I made the connection. "I like that kid." I walked away, pretty sure I had figured something out.

Mikayla POV:

I felt guilty about lying to my dad and the kings. I also felt bad about being all flirty with Brady. I hate doing that because when I do, he has trouble saying no to me. That's why I did it, though. I was afraid he was going to figure something out. I had a feeling the was onto me. I was guarding their stupid party, nervously hoping no one from school would recognize me. Franklin seemed to at first, but then shook his head, clearing it from his thoughts.

I gulped anxiously as Brady came up to me. "H-Hi, my king." I stuttered.

He blinked. "Mikayla, what's with the stuttering? You amazed by how good I look?"

I fake-gagged. "Um. NO."

He shrugged. "Then what's up?"

"Nothing." I retorted a little too quickly.

He got this mischievous grin on his face. Uh-oh. I know that look. That's his so-shall-it-be-said look. Sure enough; Mikayla I demand, as King Brady the powerful and adorable, that you tell me what's going on! So shall it be said, so shall it be done!"

I glared at him. "I really hate it when you do that."

He chuckled. "Just tell me."

"Fine." I tried to come up with a quick lie. "I… uh… Have a crush on you!" It didn't work.

His eyes sparkled. "Really?"

My eyes widened as I realized what I just said. "Wait… That didn't come out right! I meant-"

"Mikayla, I knew it. I knew it!" He cut me off. "You so love me. I understand. I am amazing! Oh, wait until my friend Mickey finds out!"

I visibly paled. "I don't think Mickey needs to know."

He looked confused. "How do you know Mickey?"

"I don't?" I said it more like a question.

"Mikayla… What's going on?" He asked sadly.

I took a deep breath. Oh boy. I guess I have to get my flirt on. Forgive me, daddy. "I guess I'm just so nervous around you, because I like you so much!" I fibbed.

His sparkly eyes were back. "Oh." He said happily.

"Look, I have to go!" I rushed off to the other door, not realizing I had dropped something very important.

Brady POV:

I picked up the small diary that had fallen out of her pocket. I wondered how much stuff she had written about me in there. I glanced at her. She wasn't looking. I sneakily opened it to a random page. Spotting my name, I began to read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so bad. I shouldn't be going behind my dad's back. He thinks I'm at school with Tristan. I'm not. Sooner or later, someone's going to find me out. Brady came close today. I feel even worse because I had to use the flirty eyes on him. I hate doing that. He left me alone, but I know he knows something's up. At school today he hung around me all day. What am I going to do? If he finds out… He might tell my dad! I just hope I can keep this a secret. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mikayla Makoola._

I stopped and reread one sentence. _At school today he hung around me all day. _At school? I don't go to her school! I looked, but it wasn't dated from last year. It was dated from… today? But I go to a school for the rich and spoiled… Rich and spoiled BOYS. I remembered the thing that had clicked. I stared at Mikayla. "Mickey?"

**A/N: Duh duh duhhhhhhh! What's going to happen next? Help me figure it out by reviewing! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Mean Kids

**Chapter 5: The Promise**

_Last time on Deceitful Façade:_

I stopped and reread one sentence. _At school today he hung around me all day. _At school? I don't go to her school! I looked, but it wasn't dated from last year. It was dated from… today? But I go to a school for the rich and spoiled… Rich and spoiled BOYS. I remembered the thing that had clicked. I stared at Mikayla. "Mickey?"

_Present:_

She spun around. Her hair whipped around as she turned. It landed on her shoulders before swinging back into place. It was now slightly tousled. A worried look was in her eyes. They had a spark of panic. Her mouth dropped open when she saw me holding her little book. Those beautiful brown eyes got as wide as Boomer's at a Beyonce concert.

I glared at her. "I think this is yours. Mickey." I accused harshly.

She gasped. Reaching out, she gently took the book. She glanced at the page I had been staring at. She read it and went pale. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh…" She muttered.

"That's all you have to say? Oh?" I asked in disbelief.

She hung her head. When she looked up, I closed my eyes tight. She was pulling the puppy dog face thing again. I couldn't help it, though. I opened my eyes and groaned. She was still giving me her pouting face.

"Mikayla! Stop it…" I begged.

She stopped, astounded. "Brady… Please don't be mad. You have to understand. I'm so sorry for not telling you!"

I sighed, trying to maintain my anger. I was tired of Mikayla fluttering her eyelashes at me and expecting me to do whatever she says. It was obvious she knew she was doing it. I scowled.

"Mikayla, how can you expect me not to be mad? You pretended to be a boy at my school! I told you how I felt about you! I feel like you tricked me… What am I supposed to understand?"

She was floored. Her eyes became absolutely huge. I had never not forgiven her before. She was probably expecting some flirty comment. "B-Brady I…"

"Forget it." I turned around and started to walk off. Shouting over my shoulder I yelled, "See you at school!"

I went up to my room, ignoring the party downstairs. As I got to my room I felt like screaming. Flopping down on my bed, I tried not to start ranting to myself. It was bad enough Mikayla knew how I felt. But now I have to see her every day at school? Tomorrow was not appearing to be very promising…

_The next day at school-_

I walked into class a little behind Boomer and his passé. Franklin was cackling really hard, probably at someone else's expense. Our teacher Ms. Peters stood at the door. She bowed as Boomer and I walked in. Boomer grinned and I couldn't help but smile too. It did feel good to know you were the boss of your teacher. Of course, even that didn't take my mind off Mickey Makoola.

"Take your seat students." Ms. Peters demanded. She eyed the class through her horn-rimmed glasses. "Who is not here? We are missing someone."

Franklin stifled a chuckled. "Mickey's gone."

Boomer's face turned red from suppressing a fit of laughter, and my eyes widened. Franklin had done something to Mikayla. I was a little surprised that Boomer had went along with it. He knows what it feels like to be bullied. We were the un-cool kids at our old school. We were the kids like Mickey. You'd think Boomer would remember what that was like.

"Boom, what'd you do to Mickey?" I whispered.

Boomer turned and flashed me a smile I recognized. That was his 'mean kid' smile. He'd had it in the past when he was doing something maniacal, like planning revenge on a certain sasquatch's father.

"We didn't do anything!" Boomer lied, but then an evil grin crept onto his face. "Except lock Mickey in a janitor's closet!"

"Boomer!" I was angry now. "Why would you do that?"

Boomer frowned. "Dude, this is finally my chance to be popular!"

"Popularity isn't more important than people's feelings! Especially your friend's feelings!" I glanced at Franklin. "Your REAL friends!"

"Mickey's not my friend!" Boomer yelled.

I was shouting too now. "I think he is more than you know! And he definitely is mine! So leave him alone!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Boomer growled.

"NO." I replied slyly.

Ms. Peters rapped her meter stick on the chalkboard. "Boys, boys! Stop fighting! One more word out of the two of you and it's detention. Whether you're kings or NOT."

We gulped and I shakily raised my hand. "M-Ms. Peters?"

Her sweet expression was back. "Yes King Brady?"

"Yeah, uh… Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course." She went back to teaching, as if nothing happened. I shook my had and slipped out.

I ran down the hall to the office. I ran up to the front desk when I spotted what I was looking for. There was a large map on the wall next to me. I turned to face it.

"Two lefts, a flight of stairs and a right…" I muttered.

As I raced to the janitors closet, I realized there were loud noises coming from within in. Quickly I tried the door knob, hoping it was a door that just didn't open from the inside. Sure enough, it swung open. Inside was a familiar girl wearing my clothes and a baseball cap.

"Hi Mikayla." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Brady? How did you find me?" She asked incredulously. She obviously didn't have very much faith in me.

I chuckled. "When your brother is one of the culprits, it's not too hard."

Her eyes darkened. "Boomer… When we get home, he is getting a beat down!"

I shook my head sadly. "No he's not. You'd have to have a reason, which you don't. Well, YOU do… but uh… Mikayla doesn't."

She sighed. "I know. It's just frustrating!" She paused and looked at me, regret evident in her gorgeous brown eyes. "Hey, uh, I really am sorry for not telling you."

I shrugged. "I was actually more upset about the fact you use my crush on you to control me."

"Oh." Her shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry about that too. I won't do it again… It's just that sometimes I need to get out of trouble, and unlike you guys I can't tell people to let me out of it. I'm not king."

I couldn't help it. Some of my flirt started to show. "No… but you could be queen!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha very funny, Brady."

I laughed. "Who said I was joking?"

She punched my arm playfully and I smiled. We walked to class together, our fingertips almost touching.

**A/N: So, should I stop there or keep going? If you think keep going will you tell me what to do next? I'm at a writer's block.**


	6. The MOST Important Author's Note EVER

**The MOST IMPORTANT Author's Note EVER**

**Hello Fanfiction Friends. I am SO sorry for the false update, but this is important! I know you're probably upset with Disney. I mean, Brady didn't come back! However, Geno Segers has acknowledged this problem and is working on it. Picture this: All three kings back! For the most epic ending ever! THE PAIR OF KINGS MOVIE! So, if you want this to happen you must do two things:**

**1. Go on Instagram (or create one!) and follow genosegers. Then like his pic about the Pair of Kings Movie. The Disney producers are demanding proof that a movie would be a good idea! So, we have to show him. They'll do a movie based on the amount of likes.**

**2. Spread the word! Tell all your Facebook friends, your Twitter followers, your other Fanfiction fans that may not read my work, EVERYONE! We have to get this going! For Pair of Kings! For Brady. **

**Please, help me! We have to ensure that Brady comes back! BRAKAYLA MAY LIVE YET! Help me to carry on the Bra-Kayla dynasty! **

**Thank you guys for reading this long, boring author's note. I'm so sorry the update is taking so long, school has caught up to me. I will be posting this to my other stories, so be aware. Thank you for helping!**

_**MikaylaMakoola**_


End file.
